


失控 (雀儿 番外)

by FishB



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishB/pseuds/FishB
Relationships: Hu Chunyang/ Chen Youwei
Kudos: 6





	失控 (雀儿 番外)

  
  
把胡春杨从狭小的阁楼接进家里的时候，我并没有觉得有什么变化，可他却很开心的撒野，占山为王一样四处标记。我的食指威胁的点着他的鼻尖，告诉他我现在只是需要一个名义上的妻子，他也只是幸运地替补上了这个位置。他大概是没有听懂——我早该想到的——还伸出舌头舔了一下我的指尖。  
“我再说一遍，”我抽风似的把他抓回我的面前，趁他愉快的神情还没扩散出去，“做好我的妻子。”  
而胡春杨歪了歪头，软绵绵的问我：“什么是妻子？”  
我对他总是束手无措。对别人，一顿暴打或一句恐吓，哪怕只是一个眼神就能快速解决问题，可这些刑罚我对他全都实施了一遍，根本无效。我怀疑他就是我的克星。  
“你要学，学着照顾自己、照顾我。”我有些不想再进行这种无谓的解释了，“算了，总之就是：满足我的任何需要。”  
他还想说什么，我却没有耐心在应付下去，只是匆匆吩咐了管家，告诉他在一周后我回家的时候，希望能看到懂事的他。管家张了张嘴想说什么，但被我迅速打断。  
“打他也无所谓，要让我看到成果。”  
  
  
一周后我提着公文包打开家门，映入眼帘的是跪在玄关处的胡春杨，在听到我的动静后他乖巧的抬起头来，眼中汪着一滩湖水。  
“我来帮您脱鞋吧。”见我没有动作，他像拧开开关一样生动了起来——也只是相对起刚才那个木偶般的样子——先是站了起来，手依旧保持着礼仪，垂着头不敢看我的眼睛。在离我还有二十公分的时候，他又跪了下去，皮革制的公文包的一角戳到了他毛茸茸的头发，他却一声不吭。  
这下轮到我手足无措了，尽管我早已习惯被服侍的生活，可面对着古灵精怪的胡春杨…说实在的，我怕他突然又回归本色跳起来像只考拉一样悬在我身上。  
我顺着他的动作脱下鞋子，换上了柔软的拖鞋。他还跪在那里，像真正失去了灵魂那样。  
“抬起头来。”我一向不是个吃软怕硬的人，我有着自己的原则，但面对胡春杨“一软再软”，我的口气也莫名被带偏，变得温和了许多。  
可对方却没有顺从的接受我的善意，就像我之前认识的胡春杨一样，我想此刻我的嘴角一定也勾起了名为“看吧，果真是这样”的笑容，不听话的胡春杨才是我的小禁脔，我像平常一样揪起他柔顺的头发逼着他抬头，触感不错，一定被好好清洁了一番。  
“对不起。您能告诉我我做错什么了吗？”  
这家伙瑟缩了一下，他的身子微微晃动着，像是在巨大的压力下支撑不住的样子。我看着他被扯起的脸，纯洁、干净、正常的脸，似乎没有一丝不对劲，除了渐渐蓄起的眼泪，和极度紧张的样子。  
他在小心翼翼的想收回自己的眼泪，然而却起到了反作用，泪水滴滴答答掉在他穿的白色毛衣上，很快胸口位置就洇了一篇，我饶有兴致的观察着，伴随他双手合十的求饶声——却并没有刺激到我。  
但也不妨碍我突然产生的玩笑念头。  
  
不得不说，胡春杨带着围裙穿梭在厨房的样子真有点像一个合格的小妻子。我的小妻子。尽管他只是在做一杯咖啡。  
他低着头一声不吭，让我只能够观察他的睫毛，鼻梁，被我养的肉嘟嘟的脸颊和水润的嘴唇。纤细的手指拨弄着冰凉的机器，会因为气体喷射的声音而突然惊呼出声。小巧的不锈钢奶杯在他的左手，右手是一个电动奶泡器，伴随着开关的声音他的手臂也跟着小幅度震动，一朵不听话的奶泡飘起来，落到他的手背。  
“来，你来。”我向他招了招手。  
只是一个简单的动作，却让他的表情变得惊惧。他颤抖着，脚尖迟疑的转向我，又不敢再往前挪动半步。——我的小妻子，怎么短短一周的时间就会这么怕我？我心里不可避免的一阵失望，尽管如此，我的征服欲并没有被满足，反而有种猎物被侵占的警惕。我现在一定像个打起十二分精神巡逻地盘的豹子，看看究竟是谁抢先把我偷的小老虎改造成了小猫。不管怎样，这个敌人并没有把它改造成我想看到的样子，逆来顺受的宠物太多了，因而也失去他们的价值。  
裤子被褪下来的时候，胡春杨打了一个寒颤。奶泡被打翻在地，因此我不确定他内裤上的湿润是否因此而来，我很快就让他浑身只有一个围裙蔽体，他奶白色的身体躺在大理石地板上，高贵圣洁。扯下内裤的瞬间，我感受到胡春杨一直隐忍着的哭泣逐渐变成小声的呻吟，而我的目光也逐渐阴沉——一个被推开开关的按摩棒正在履行它的义务，像投入一颗石子会引起一阵涟漪一样，那震动的幅度虽小却在周围扩散。按摩棒被拿出的瞬间，胡春杨轻轻叹了口气，那处越欲求不满的涌出更多爱液，和地面上的奶泡融合在一起。我暂且把怒气按压，拇指拂过他的会阴，一阵湿滑，我把手指放在他面前，让他看到两只手指分开时拉扯出一根细线。  
“这也是杨杨身体里的一部分。”我微笑着看着他重复，“杨杨的身体在告诉我，他已经准备好了呢。”  
我赤裸的小妻子，受不了我眼神里威逼利诱的压迫，唯一能做的就是抬起手来捂住自己的嘴，仿佛那样做能把害怕捂住一样。  
“怎么了？为什么哭了呢？”  
我用那只手去擦拭他的眼泪，他却不识好歹的越哭越凶，捂得紧紧的手松开了一下，被我敏锐的捕捉到，我顺着脸颊抚摸他，然后把手指插进了半张着的嘴里。他的舌头柔软湿滑，和我的手指在玩一场胜负已定的捉迷藏，我很快夹住他的舌头，又无趣的松开，再夹住。拿出手来的时候，两根湿润的手指从他的下巴一路往下延伸，在他干净的身体上划出一道浅浅的痕迹。  
“不乖哦，不诚实的话会被怎样对待？”  
即使胡春杨比较好揉捏，我还是喜欢说出一些威胁他的话语，无效却能增加一点情趣。但这次，胡春杨面对我威力甚小的“警告”，竟然停住了挣扎，我能察觉到他的害怕，尽管那不是冲我来的，好像是冲这句话——他的眼神变得空洞，也不再发出无意义的啜泣，两只手滑向下体，手指探入了温热的小穴。  
在我这个位置能清楚的看到食指刚一伸进去就被包裹住，伸进去又抽出来熟悉而又干练，被咬的紧紧的手指还在往里探索，后来又加了一根手指。他另一只颤抖的手抓住了我的，我像个在台下看戏的观众临时被抓上台表演一样，慌乱又顺从的接受了他的“好意”，进入的瞬间，手指像闯入了隐秘之地，我失控了。  
  
  
END  
再搞下去我就要失控了 88


End file.
